


Invincible

by tamsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, this is short and dumb okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsupreme/pseuds/tamsupreme
Summary: "And at that moment, Kei felt invincible"Kei thinks a little too much and can't keep his thoughts to himself.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/gifts).



> This is my first haikyuu!! fic on here, and it's a gift for levi and their enormous love for kurotsukki. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also thanks to Lali aka my best friend for beta-ing this

They had been together since they can remember. It was a fact - they never needed anyone else beside each other. The blonde loved the raven, and the raven loved the blonde.They never left each other’s side, and nobody questioned it.

It was a chilly autumn night. They made dinner, ate together, talked about their day as they went on, sharing their thoughts and experiences from that day. It made them feel as if they were together even if they weren’t.

Kei knew he was an overthinker, and so did Kuroo. But tonight, out of all days, Kei had too many thoughts flowing in his head.

He thought about how the older meant so much to him, and how he’d like to spend the rest of his life with him.

He wanted to grow old with him, and share his adventures with him. Tetsuro and Kei had always talked about living life to the fullest, but how can you live your life to the fullest without the one who completes you?

He thought about the gloomy days, made brighter because of the older. He thought about the day he promised himself he would never let the other leave his side for more than few days at a time. He thought about sweet words, whispered in his ears at ungodly hours of the night. About praises, lifting him from lower days. He thought about all of the views he might miss, too busy staring at his beautiful fiancé, and he couldn’t care less.

As they sat on the couch and watched a movie they’ve seen hundreds of times before, cuddled close to each other, their heartbeats matching, breaths becoming slower, he wanted it to be them, Kuroo and Tsukishima, forever. Just them against the world.

 

“Tetsu”, he said, his voice trembling a little.

 

“Yes, Kei?”

 

“I love you, so, so much”

 

The older chuckled and wrapped his hand tighter on the other’s shoulders. “I know. I love you too”.

 

The movie kept playing in the background, but Kei payed no attention to it. Instead he focused on the beautiful man next to him, studying his features. His dumb hair, always so soft. His striking eyes, reflecting the light from the TV. His cat-like grin and his pearly teeth, always aimed at Kei, smiling so lovingly at him. His wide shoulders, protecting Kei from all the bad in the world, and hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe. His muscular arms, so strong they could lift him from his lowest moments and keep him grounded.

 

At that moment, Kei felt invincible. The man that he loved sitting beside him, loving him so much he could feel love and warmth radiating off of him, and nothing could make him happier.

 

Their rings gleaming in the low light, reminding them of their promise to each other. To keep each other safe for the rest of their life, and to love each other unconditionally, and Kei knew he could complete that task.

 

It was just them against the world, and no one could ever tear them apart.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I had this idea stuck in my head since yesterday and I just had to write it down  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you have any idea or prompts please let me know!  
> Come scream with me about kurotsukki on tumblr @awstheicshit


End file.
